Algún lugar al que pertenesca
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: ¿Has sentido que no perteneces a ningún lugar? Si no lo sabes no te atrevas a tocarme..." Taito. CAPITULO 2 ARRIBA!
1. Me arrolló una bicicleta

Algún lugar al que pertenezca  
1.- Me arrolló una bicicleta  
Por: Maryen Kanasuki

El sol brillaba a todo su esplandor calentando la arena de la playa y quemando a los jóvenes que estaban ahí para divertirse en la última semana de vacaciones antes de volver a la horrible escuela con los maestros salidos del infierno y con el calor a más no poder.... Mientras que un apuesto rubio iba en su bicicleta haciendo que varias chicas voltearan a verlo...estaba tan ocupado luciéndose que no vio cuando un moreno se cayó justo donde iba a pasar entonces fue cuando... frenó la bicicleta para no arrollar al chico y se cayó en la arena... Volteó al chico y antes de que reclamara...

-. Fíjate por donde vas –le dijo el moreno levantándose y quitándose la arena del cabello –si no sabes andar en bici no lo hagas

-. Tú fuiste quién se atravesó –contestó molesto levantando la bicicleta –además no entiendo que...

-. Tai te encuentras bien? –llegó una pelirroja y miró al rubio –ah! Yamato pensé que la playa era para niños

-. Me aburrí de mi casa –se encogió de hombros –y que haces aquí Sora y quién es él?

-. Yo vine a divertirme y él es Taichi Yagami, se acaba de mudar y es igual de antisocial que tú –dijo "discretamente"

-. Yo no quería venir... me obligaste a venir –se dirigió a la salida

-. Ese Taichi! –la pelirroja se fue indignada a otro lado

Miró al chico que se iba y lo siguió en su bicicleta... después de un rato el moreno se dio cuenta de que lo seguían...

-. Que demonios quieres? –preguntó sin voltearse siquiera –deja de seguirme

-. Tienes algún problema?? –le contestó deteniéndose

-. ¿Por qué me sigues que quieres?

-. Por qué huyes?

-. No estoy huyendo –apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta –que quieres?

El rubio dejó la bici y se acercó él... examinándolo detenidamente. Al quedar a poco centímetros se atrevió a tocarlo... puso sus manos en el rostro del moreno.....

-. ¿Qué estás escondiendo?

El moreno sonrió dulcemente y parecía que iba a besar al rubio pero... solo le quitó el freno a la bicicleta haciendo que se fuera hacia atrás derrapando cuesta abajo

-. Mira allá va tu bici –la señaló con una sonrisa cínica

-. Muy gracioso Taichi –le dio un rápido beso en los labios –nos volveremos a ver –fue por su bici

-. Idiota –murmuró tocándose los labios y alejándose de ahí

Parecía que la nueva ciudad no era tan tranquila como creía y la compañía... no sería lo mejor, pero sería divertido...

**************************************************************  
Merle(en su silla giratoria): ACABE EL X SQUAD!!!!! SOY FELIZ COMO YO!!!!! XD

Lilith: Me alegro que ya se te haya pasado Merle *le da una palmada y la tira de la silla* ups... ^^U ya que

Merle: @_@ no importa... lean los fics de Lilith!!!!!!! Y... Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!

Lilith: Hasta luego y... no maten y no acabaran como ella n_n

Merle: ^o^ recuerden mis amores, estar conmigo es como comer dulces, es un mal necesario XD

Lilith: Es que acaba de desayunar ^_^ déjenle Review!!!


	2. Dame una oportunidad

**Algún lugar al que pertenezca  
2.- Dame una oportunidad  
Por: Kanasuki**

Era el primer día de clases, la hora del receso, y ahí estaba él en la cafetería aguantando a su hermana que lo había jalado a su nuevo grupito de locas que lo único que hacían eran tristes intentos de ligarlo. Suspiró y se levantó ignorando a una chica con un extraño cabello púrpura y se disculpó diciendo que iría a tomar un poco de aire.

Al salir al patio se encontró con quién menos quería, pero era más fácil de evitar que esas chiquillas tontas, trató de pasar de largo, pero el rubio le dirigió una sonrisa y con una voz que tiraba a lo provocador le murmuró:

- Vaya Yagami… de haber sabido me unía a tu club de admiradoras…

- ¿Ahora que quieres? –preguntó fastidiado

- Que educación la tuya, por lo general una conversación…

- ¿Se supone que eso es lo que estamos teniendo? –preguntó con un tono divertido en la voz

- Oye, solo trato de ser amable Yagami ¿Podríamos dejar esos comentarios de lado?

- No –respondió cortantemente y comenzó a caminar de nuevo

- Eres un caso Yagami… -murmuró antes de entrar a la cafetería.

Caminó solo por el patio de la escuela, realmente extrañaba a sus amistades y su escuela, no era lo mismo que estar en ese sitio, suspiró y escuchó una risita aguda y muy conocida para él, pero no era posible ella se había mudado y seguramente estaba en otro lugar menos…

- Parece que es cierto que el mundo es muy pequeño ¿No lo crees, Tai?

- ¿Mimi? –miró a donde provenía la voz - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué modales son esos Taichi Yagami? –fingió estar indignada y después sonrió alegremente

Tai sonrió y se dirigió a la chica que le hablaba, tenía el cabello corto al hombro, teñido de rosa con unas estrellitas que se veían bien, tenía buen cuerpo y linda cara, fuera a donde fuera, Mimi siempre sería el centro de atención.

Tomó del brazo a Tai y se recargó en su hombro mientras lo llevaba a recorrer el patio…

- ¿No crees que estas siendo injusto con Matt? –preguntó de pronto la chica

- No –respondió secamente

- ¿Por qué, Tai? ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

- ¿Por qué habrá de hacerlo?

- Oh Tai –respondió algo molesta –no siempre la primera impresión es la correcta o si?

- Lo pensaré –contestó dando por terminado ese 'tema de conversación' –así que… en que salón estás?

- Estoy en el salón tres ¿Y tú?

- En el siete –le sonrió y la miró –el tuyo es el del edificio de enfrente ¿no?

- Si –asintió y soltó a Tai –bueno, tengo que ir a mi salón, ahora soy jefa de grupo –sonrió orgullosa –tengo deberes que hacer, nos vemos

Mimi se fue corriendo al edificio en donde se encontraba su salón. Se quedó pensando un rato más hasta que sonó el timbre indicando el fin del receso, caminó en dirección a su salón cuando vio a Yamato Ishida recargado en la puerta esperándolo, suspiró, bueno, no podría tratarlo siempre as

- Yagami… -comenzó Yamato con un tono cansado

- Lo siento –murmuró entre dientes Tai

- Empecemos de nuevo –sonrió y le extendió la mano –Yamato Ishida, mucho gusto

- Taichi Yagami, igualmente –le estrechó la mano un poco incómodo y después entró en el salón

- Deseo poder besarte de nuevo… -murmuró para sí y entró también al salón

---------------------------------------------

Merle: Ya ni me acordaba del fic -.- ;;; pero bueno, aquí está el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y… esperos sus reviews por que

Celes: nueva regla de administración, sin review no hay actualización…. Oh, vamos solo tienen que apretarle al botoncillo de ah

Merle: Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews del primer cap, lamento no contestarlos en este momento, pero T.T como se darán cuenta estoy actualizando fics… y no tengo mucho tiempo, Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!


End file.
